Repercussions
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: (Completed)Sequel to "How Much I hate You" and Prequel to "The Consequences". How will the events back in third grade affect them now in High School? What will they be like? Who's changed? Are past wrongs forgiven or not? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Repercussions  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG's  
  
Summary: Sequel to "How Much I hate you" (if you haven't read it yet, it's best to do so if you want to allow this story to have its full impact on you.). How does Bubbles letter (chapt.1) and Blossom's decision (How much I hate you-chapt-3) in Part one affect them in the future. They are now in High School.  
  
"Hey Buttercup!" Bubbles cried as she stepped through the door of the only home that they've known since birth with Professor Utonium, "Brick is here and I need to talk to you about our practice session at his house!"  
  
"All right!" Bubbles heard voices cry excitedly from upstairs and soon Buttercup and Boomer were running from Buttercup's towards Bubbles and Brick downstairs in the living room. Boomer had a lollipop in his mouth but when he saw Brick he took it out and hid it behind his back.  
  
"Hi Bubbles," Boomer said sheepishly, "what time do we get to practice remember my mother wants me home by 9:30pm unless I call her before 6:00pm and tell her that we are having a sleepover at Prof. Utonium's house," he said as he stared at the floor a bit embarrassed about his curfew.  
  
Bubbles stared at him. Boomers blonde hair was now dyed dark purple and in school Bobby-Boomer was now his official name in the school register. He looked butch in his full black outfit. A black tight shirt that showed off his abs and fit body, his baggy pants and Nike sneakers. His blue eyes were still big and round as always but now they were filled with nervousness at his expression (indirectly) of his respect and love for his mother. Boomer was adopted just three years ago after Professor got into a car accident and the Adoption Agency didn't think that he would be able to take care of Boomer as well as his own girls properly from a wheel chair. Luckily Professor found Miss Fern Potts a young widow who was left a handsome fortune. But she turned out to be a real grouch and at first Boomer was forced to come straight home after school. He wasn't allowed out for sleepovers (even to our house) and none at his new home (still not allowed today). One day Boomer exploded and told her that he hated her and that her husband died because she drove him out the house with her crabbiness (rumours were going around that he died because she locked him out of the house and that was how the robber got to him). However when he found out that she had a severe asthma attack, two days after he left he went straight to hospital to see her and today they get along a whole lot better. He was nearly six feet and despite his tendency to slouch, had very good posture.  
  
"Mama's boy," Brick muttered giving Boomer a disgusted look, "why don't you just sneak off, 'fraid that she'll have another asthma attack?" he teased.  
  
"At least I have a mother," Boomer spat back, "just because Him is your legal guardian doesn't mean I'm going to let you scare me or that he is a father," he said his voice suddenly cold and serious.  
  
Brick's face became so red it matched his hair. Bubbles trying to calm him down and glaring at Boomer wasn't helping. How dare he compare his parent to Him. One of the strongest ex-villains in Townsville (yes ex-villain. He decided to quit villainy for fatherhood and now runs a chain of Health and Fitness Stores). In his Red jacket, Blue shirt, blue-denim pants and white sneakers, he was quite popular in Townsville as not only one of the most handsome University graduates but also one of the most successful scientists in the world, beating Prof. Utonium by a long shot (Mojo Jojo had given them a smart pill that should have made them all extremely smart but it only worked on Brick. Not even Mojo could figure out why it worked on no one else including himself.) in the inventing field. He was also considered one of the most eligible bachelors in America by MTV, ABC and People Magazine and he was only fifteen. But he made it perfectly clear that he was taken by Bubbles his girlfriend and leader of the Power Puff Girls.  
  
"Oh and I suppose that your girlfriend Blossom finds it manly that you sneak into Buttercup's room to suck on lollipops," Brick threw back and Boomer's face reddened.  
  
"I guess it all depends on how you define manly, Brick," Blossom said suddenly from the kitchen, "I couldn't help but over hear from the kitchen when I used the back door, since you speak so loudly," she added her voice becoming teasing and sarcastic.  
  
"You probably snuck in the kitchen and was listening the whole time," Buttercup said scornfully as she glared at the door waiting for Blossom to emerge from the kitchen, "what, scared that the Power Puff girls and the Purple Laser will kick your butt?" she teased.  
  
"Or maybe she has someone around there with her (Boomer's mouth falls to the floor at Brick's statement) keeping her OCCUPIED," Brick said with a lot of innuendo.  
  
Blossom stormed out of the kitchen and glared Brick. How dare he accuse her of such a thing, worse Boomer was here and his face went very red when she looked at him.  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup however were both laughing heartily at Brick's joke. Bubbles covering her mouth and cracking up every two seconds, her blue eyes filling with water from her laughter and Buttercup laughing out loudly rolling on the floor. Bubbles in her red Versace spaghetti strapped blouse and black Tommy Hilfiger skirt and black pumps (same designer). An outfit that Brick had bought for her last week. She also had on some jewelry including the blue diamond ring and diamond necklace (with her powers she saw no one crazy enough to try and rob her) and her long blonde hair hung freely more than half way down her back. Standing at 5ft.7 she was a beautiful marvel with butt-kicking action to boot. Buttercup was still laughing and her brown jacket, white blouse, black denim pants and white Reebok sneakers were getting smeared with dirt, along with her slightly longer than shoulder length black hair that was fully braided.  
  
"ENOUGH!" a voice cried suddenly, "everyone fell silent to see Prof. Utonium glaring at them from the front door. He hadn't changed a lot. He looked very good with his medium tan, flecks of white mixed with his black hair and in his usual attire of white shirt, black pants and black shoes. What was nit usual however was his red electrical wheel chair.  
  
"Now," Prof. Utonium stated coldly, "I don't know what started this but I know that it will end now," he said slowly as he stared into the faces of each and every person in the room.  
  
"Sorry about the commotion," Bubbles, Buttercup, and Brick said in unison, "Professor," they added before Blossom could say anything.  
  
Blossom looked down at her feet. Her long red hair hung off her shoulders in a mass of red curls. She looked great wearing a blue sleeveless blouse, orange knee length pleated Armani skirt and red Gucci sandals (strapless). She sighed.  
  
"Sorry Daddy," Blossom said softly.  
  
"Sorry sir," Boomer said indifferently.  
  
"Good, now bubbles will you help me with the groceries?" Prof. Utonium asked innocently, "they're in the trunk and I'm certain Buttercup wont mind taking her new punching bag upstairs," he stated.  
  
"Yes," Buttercup cried and out the door before Bubbles even reached it.  
  
"I'll help you Bubbles," Brick said as he hurried after her.  
  
"What happened?" Prof. Utonium asked Blossom and Boomer when he was certain the others were out of earshot.  
  
Boomer told him everything and afterwards Prof. sighed.  
  
"Ever since you left the PPG's Blossom things have been so different around here," Prof. Utonium said almost reflectively, "and you still refuse to tell me why you left," he said as he stared into Blossoms downcast eyes.  
  
"She left on her own accord," Boomer said suddenly (Blossom glared at him), "Sir, remember that you said that we could go and train at Brick's house?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, P.L. (Purple Laser), I remember," Prof. responded, "but they can't spend the night so remind them to be back by ten" he said sounding rather drained all of a sudden.  
  
"Yes!!" Boomer yelled with great happiness and ran out to tell the others that Prof. said yes and as they came in the house rejoicing, Prof. noticed Blossoms eyes sadly following them as they disappeared into the Kitchen.  
  
The End  
  
This is the end of Chapt.1 not the series. Yes this will be a series. Enjoy the next chapt.when it's put up and remember: Read and Review. 


	2. Chapter2: Training and Need for Explaini...

Chapter2: Training and Need for Explaining.  
  
Boomer, Bubbles, Brick and Buttercup flew until they reached a building marked THE HIM: For Great Health and Fitness Gym and Store. The Building was in fully red with lightly tinted windows. It stood ten stories and consisted of the ground floor, second floor to fifth floor were the exercising floors, sixth floor was a department store that had exercising clothes, balms, spa creams, ointments and other things people would need. The seventh and eight floors were the Spa and massage areas and the last two floors were exclusive mostly to special guest who'd rather stay a night or more close to their favourite gym\spa.  
  
"Hey dad!" Brick cried as they came through the swinging doors, "remember that you allowed us to train in the underground gym today?" he asked as Him lowered a business magazine that he was reading. Him was in a blue tux with blue shoes and white socks.  
  
"Yes I do recall that Brick," Him said as he took out a set of keys from his pants pocket and threw it to him, "please lock the door behind you, we don't want another situation like what happened three weeks ago," he said sweetly, "DO WE?" he asked his voice suddenly becoming deep and angry.  
  
"Of course not dad," Brick squeaked, "are all the regulars back as yet," he asked carefully as he noticed his fathers claws had torn the magazine in half.  
  
"Most are," Him said his voice softer now but still not back to normal, "remember to close the door," he warned, "hello Powerpuffs and umm Purple Laser right," he added.  
  
"Hello Him," they all said in unison.  
  
"You can call me Boomer or Bobby," Boomer said politely as he was annoyed by the slight scorn in Him's voice every time he said his Super Hero name.  
  
"Okay Bobby," Him teased, "Please remember to leave in time, next time I won't be so nice to your curfew freak mother," he said and was pleased when Boomers face went red with and anger, "I have no time to waste with her, I'm running a business not a volunteer nursery for teenagers," he stated as he dropped the torn magazine in the bin and reached for another one.  
  
"You can stop teasing Boomer you know," Buttercup spoke sounding very annoyed, "just because Brick ratted and tells you every mean thing that says about you everyday doesn't mean.."  
  
"Uhh Buttercup," Brick interrupted, "I never told him anything," he said looking very nervous.  
  
"Well," Him said his voice still normal but his eyes glared at Boomer, "well your not my favourite person either so I guess that we're even," he simply stated and returned to his magazine.  
  
Everyone stood there in shock. Especially Boomer who was surprised by Him's control of temper but shocked at what he had just said.  
  
"Why don't we just go train," Brick suggested and headed to their training room.  
  
"Might as well," Bubbles said but gave him a dirty look before following Brick.  
  
"Come on Purple Laser," Buttercup said and followed Bubbles.  
  
Boomer sighed and sniffled as he turned around and followed Buttercup.  
  
****************  
  
Two hours later, they had trained really hard and were sweating profusely. The laser beams that Bubbles dodged had hit her three times and each hit singed her uniform. Which was a sleeveless yellow blouse, black pants and white lace less sneakers. She had her hair in a bun to keep it out of her face and the black gloves she wore only complimented her outfit even more.  
  
Buttercup had on a blue denim jacket, a green shirt, black flannel pants and black laced boots. She was fighting droids in the mini-stadium\arena and was finally starting to really win. She sometimes wondered if Him had these stuff manufactured to kill them, but she'd never let Brick or Bubbles know she wondered about that.  
  
Purple Laser (Boomer) was flying around and trying to defeat a large robot that had already punched him in his left eye so many times that his lid looked like purple mush. Guess that can happen when you set a robots intelligence on advanced and human. His uniform was a purple hat, purple mask for his eyes, an open purple shirt, a black under shirt and pants and purple sneakers. His blue eyes showed his determination to defeat the robot even though so far he destroyed one of its arms and it still was very much kicking his ass, despite his super speed and laser eyes.  
  
"It's a good thing you remembered to lock the door this time Brick," Buttercup shouted to him, "the amount of commotion that's coming from in here would make you swear you were listening to the eruption of Apocalypse," she said as she glanced up at the heavy gray iron sound proof door.  
  
"He can't hear you," Bubbles told her exasperated at having to remind her for the fifth time, "he's in his private sound proof room training with his karate master remember," she reminded Buttercup.  
  
"Oh yeah," Buttercup replied embarrassed that she forgot again, "but what can a karate master have that P.L.'s enemy robot doesn't have?" she asked Bubbles as she continued to fight, "I mean besides zero super powers, super strength, and well zero super human anything compared to the robot and us," she stated as she destroyed another robot droid with her laser eye beams while fighting off five it her hands and three with her feet as she rose in the air and they rose after her.  
  
Before Bubbles could respond she heard the door to Brick's private training room creak open. She craned her neck even though she knew she couldn't see them until the reached along her corridor. She was always curious as to who this mystery trainer was and tried everyway that she could to find out (Brick made them promise not to use their x-ray vision or to follow his Teacher anywhere).  
  
"Thanks man you're the best," Brick said heartily as he came into Bubbles sight, "see you later," he said as he turned towards Bubbles.  
  
"Bye," a female voice responded, "Oops," the female said quickly slapping her gloved hand to her masked head.  
  
Everyone stopped. Bubbles simply stood there and when a laser beam hit her, her red eye beams smashed it to pieces in anger. Buttercup rushed out of the mini-arena and closed the door before the droids could reach her. But Purple laser after standing still for a few seconds flew down suddenly and pulled off the mask before Brick could stop him.  
  
"Princess!" Bubbles shrieked while P.L. stood dumbfounded, "this is the man you claim has been training you!!" she exploded at Brick.  
  
"No I am," they all heard a male voice say as they heard another set of footsteps coming towards them.  
  
P.L. mouth fell open and eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Butch?" Bubbles and Buttercup asked in unison, "is that really you?"  
  
"Yes PPG's and P.L.," Butch responded as he came into clear sight.  
  
The girls suddenly gasped. Looking at Butch they quickly realized something. Butch had gone BLIND.  
  
End of Chapter2  
  
Please Review!! 


	3. Chapter3: Surprising Revalations

Chapter3: Surprising Revelations  
  
"Butch," Buttercup asked slowly still in shock, "are you really..."  
  
"Yes Buttercup I am blind," Butch responded, "Unfortunately Mojo's experiment to make me stronger backfired," he said as if it was nothing to get upset about, "I am super strong and fast but all the nerves that help me see are fried and its irreversible," he said, "Mojo and other scientists have tried to fix it but they have all failed," he responded before anyone could ask, "even Princess her tried using the brightest and most brilliant scientist and it failed," he concluded but a smile came on his face when he mentioned Princess.  
  
"You can call her something else you know," Buttercup said bitterly as she glared at Princess More bucks, "she's not royalty you know," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well you see Buttercup," Butch said as he stared in her direction with his sightless orbs, "that's where you are wrong," he said a small grin appearing on his face, "I'm her prince and soon we will be wed," he said as a look of shock appeared on everyone faces (including Brick's this time), "oh yes I didn't tell anybody, Princess and are raising the bar in our relationship by getting married," he said as he walked over to Princess and took her hand.  
  
"Stop it Butch," Princess complained as she blushed, "your making me blush in front of my enemies," she said as she quickly gave the others a dirty look.  
  
"Well that obviously excludes Brick!" Bubbles cried angrily as she glared at Brick who stepped back and looked rather scared.  
  
"Don't worry honey," Princess stated indifferently, "the only girl that he's interested in is you," she said as Bubbles looked taken aback, "and as you can see," she said as she took a hand ran it over Butch's covered chest, "I already have a man, and oh yeah I'm engaged too," she said bluntly to Bubbles.  
  
"Your fingers feel real nice against this shirt you know," Butch said huskily, "I can't to reach home so that you can give me a shoulder massage," he said his voice sounding rather flirtatious as he played with a red plait from her hair.  
  
"And where exactly is that!" Boomer snapped suddenly, "at some bar or maybe some mansion, I haven't seen you in over four years!" he cried angrily, "I'd really like to know where YOU'VE BEEN ALL THIS TIME!" he cried, "AND YOU!" he exclaimed as he turned his fury on Brick, "I want to KNOWWHY YOU COULDN'T TELL ME THAT MY BROTHER WAS STILL ALIVE!" he cried his eyes overflowing in tears as he glared at both of his brothers.  
  
"He looks really upset Butch," Princess said with concern.  
  
"You don't speak," Boomer exploded at Princess who whimpered and clung to Butch under Boomer's murderous glare, "I WANT TO HEAR THE RESPONSE FROM HIM!" he shouted as he pointed at Butch.  
  
"Well," Butch responded his voice loosing all form of positive tone, "So you want to know where I was all this time," his voice gaining a menacing tone, "maybe I should ask you why you care so much," he said as he walked towards Boomer.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Bubbles demanded angrily, "he cried about your death for months, he even went around for nearly a year trying to find YOU!" she cried angrily as she took a bold step towards Butch.  
  
"Bubbles stay out of it," Brick said suddenly his face looking like expressionless stone.  
  
Bubbles was about to protest but Buttercup stopped her the moment that she saw Brick's facial expression. She knew that something was wrong.  
  
"So you want to know where I was," Butch repeated as she reached Boomer and started walking around him, "I was away on a journey of self discovery and recovery," he said, "you see I went blind a year after that explosion and the deadly chemical X that Mojo had perfected nearly killed all three of us," he said, "Mojo died two months after that and I was fatherless and after I heard what you said at the rubble that you had though was my final resting place," he said and suddenly stopped beside Boomer, "I never thought that you GAVE A DAMN!" he cried angrily and his contorted into a face of complete detestment and hate.  
  
"On the day that we all thought had died," Brick spoke up suddenly, "It seems that our friend here Boomer," he said his voice void of emotion as he pointed at Boomer, "said these words 'You worthless son of a Bitch, from the moment you decided to stay with Mojo you deserved to die. You are worthless and not worth to lick the scum from my shoes, ex-brother.'" He said and soon a chuckle was heard, "I am very angry at you Boomer," he continued, "and if I were you I'd shut up right now because if Butch didn't fully hate you," he said and chuckled again, "I would kill you" he said as his eyes filled with plain detest as he glared at Boomer.  
  
"Is that true?" Princess asked in surprise as she twirled a plait that broke free from her French Bun. She stood there at 5'3 and stared at Boomer in surprise.  
  
"Yes it is," Butch responded, his was neatly combed on his head and still black. He went in front of Boomer (who surprising wasn't breaking down at all) and stood his full 6'1 and said. "are you sorry at all for what you said that day?" he asked.  
  
"No," Boomer responded bluntly.  
  
"Then I guess there is nothing left to be said," Buttercup interrupted as she took Boomer's hand, "let's get out of here Purple Laser," she said and steered him towards the door.  
  
"And Butch," Buttercup added as she reached to open the door, "just for going back in that lab for someone who treated you crap, you deserve to be blind," she stated and walked outside with Boomer and closed the door.  
  
End of chappie2  
  
HA! HA! Left YAH HANGING! Chappie3 will hopefully be up by tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter4:Houston, we have a problem

Chapter4: Houston, we have problem.  
  
Please Note: In my complaint about this fanfic. member below, the words 'Botton of form' keep appearing. Please pay that no attention. No matter how many times I upload, it keep appearing and I really want this fic. up this morning. Sorry for the confusion that it may cause!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: HELP ME PEOPLE! This CRAZY fanfiction.net account member has been stalking me through my e-mail address! Ever since I left that flame for YugiRobin6, she's been at me complaining every second about what I had said (it was weeks ago and she still hasn't stopped) and every time I review him, she acts as if I'm criticizing his work because he flamed me. But other reviewers have left worse (maybe she's stalking them too) about his story. Sweet Cherry Kisses, I'm warning you from now, she even came after me about my review of Got game? , and in my review I mainly  
Bottom of Form stated that I agreed with what you and S. A. Bonasi said and that 'your story had a very ROCKY start but continue, hopefully it will get BETTER' (people said worse and I was among the few that encouraged him to continue- "wow what a flame" *I think sarcastically to myself *). I am warning Sweet Cherry Kisses because this girl seems to be after anyone who has a problem with this guy's stories. I think that she may be his sister, and if that his so, I feel so sorry for YugiRobin6 being her brother. I mean is she going to attack anyone that disagrees with something that he does! I have two younger siblings and I don't behave like that! I am not saying that you can't be offended and send an angry e-mail or two. But this girl is trying to fill my mailbox with all of her crazy rants and raves. Telling me to 'shut up already' and other things, which I wont, be mentioning! She keeps on e-mailing me! I really want to know what this GIRL's PROBLEM IS! My advice is to anyone who negatively critiqued any of YugiRobin6 stories, to e-mail her right now and tell her in advance that you wont take what I've been taking (do it from early, I sure wished I did). I e-mailed her telling me to leave me alone and as revenge for all the torture I've been through, I left an angry tell tale response in one of her stories (Design-Teen Titans- I think, but it's a Teen Titan fic.). Also, I didn't log in, so she has the option of removing it (see, this is why hillaryfriend-another fan fiction member- says that I'm one of the friendliest person's on this site). She should be grateful because many people after what she did would make sure it was there permanently as a mark of shame. Please people help me! Anyone who has the time please join my little support group "Leave Reggae shiko-tama alone" can drop her an e-mail telling her to stop stalking\haunting me! Maybe she'll realize what it's like to have e-mail packed with people that she doesn't know being angry at her (from the first time her e-mails started coming, what each of them said gave me the willies- this girl need a life!). Also I let her know that if she leaves anything rude in my review box, that I'll ban her. The same thing goes for if she keeps e-mailing me those rather rude and 'threatening' e-mails. HELP!  
  
Now on with the FIC!  
  
"THE NERVE OF HIM!" Buttercup cried as she flew in the air along side Boomer, "acting as if he's some holy saviour!" she cried, "I can't believe Brick sided with him!"  
  
"Well I guess me searching for him doesn't matter now," Boomer said solemnly, "and it's so unfair!" he cried suddenly and stopped in the air, "Brick didn't even spent a month trying to find him you know," he told Buttercup who stopped right beside him, "and I searched for him for a whole year," he protested, "if it wasn't for the way that they acted back there, I actually would've apologized to him for what I said that day," he said his voice cracking as he was about to cry, "I was just upset that he'd kill himself for someone who treated us like crap and leave those who loved him behind," he said as he started to cry.  
  
"Don't cry Boomer," Buttercup said firmly as she took his face into her hands, "Blossom manipulated Robyn into hating me and Bubbles, so I know what family betrayal is like," she said sternly, "at first Robyn only hated me and disappointed in Bubbles behaviour," she started, "but as the years went on and she hung around Blossom more and more, she changed," she continued, "on the first day of Junior High, Bubbles and Robyn got in an argument and Robyn suddenly told her that she was a jerk and Blossom was right about her and she never wanted to see her again," she said suddenly becoming solemn, "Bubbles hunted down Blossom, but Blossom just talked about it being Robyn's choice and not having anything to do with it," she said, "I went to kick her butt, but she used one her super speed strategies and got away unharmed while I got a really BAD black eye," she said, "I told Prof. that I had gotten into a fight at school and got grounded for a month," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Why do I suddenly feel lucky," Boomer asked feeling very sorry for Buttercup and Bubbles.  
  
"Because you are," Buttercup responded frankly, "the sayings true that 'you can't choose your family,'" she said with a shake of head, "but at least in your case, you don't have to live with them," she said.  
  
"You said it," Boomer said feeling rather relieved, "Umm Buttercup, can I sleep over at your house?" he asked kind of sheepishly, "I'd rather be around close friends right now," he said becoming rather solemn.  
  
"Sure!" Buttercup cried enthusiastically, "I'll work on Dad while Bubbles will work on your Mom when she gets home," she decided, "plus Mitch is sleeping over tonight and I bet he'll be happy to see you," she said excitedly, "this evening is going to end up being a good one after all," she concluded as she resumed flying.  
  
"Awesome!" Boomer cried happily as he threw a fist in the air, "your boyfriend is the coolest," he said, "anything happen between you two lately?" he asked as Buttercup blushed and gave him a dirty look.  
  
"None of your beeswax!" Buttercup tried to retort angrily but ended up laughing.  
  
"Hey Buttercup?" Boomer suddenly asked in a mostly teasing but also a challenging voice, "it's early, would you like to scour Townsville for any villains we can lock up?" he asked, "unless your too tired, and I'll understand if you are," he teased.  
  
"Too tired to fight villains!" Buttercup cried incredulously as she stopped flaying again, "the day that happens you know that I'm dead!" she cried as she flew off towards Townsville bank.  
  
********  
  
"I can't believe that she took his side!" Brick cried incredulously as he punched into a wall inside the training room, "this is so unfair!" he cried as he sat down hard on the cold floor.  
  
"Honey Bun?" Princess asked and Butch turned around and smiled at his fiancé, "did he really say those horrible things?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Brick spat at her, "don't you believe him?" he asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Of course I believe him!" Princess cried in incredulous anger, "AND DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION MY TRUST FOR MY FUTURE HUSBAND EVER AGAIN!" she cried angrily at Brick who was unmoved by her angry retort, unlike Bubbles who was bearing her teeth and readying herself to tear Princess apart.  
  
"Whatever," Brick said simply and turned his back to her.  
  
Princess eyes widened in surprise, her anger quickly forgotten. She had expected Brick to explode at her blatant statements like he sometimes did, or made snide remarks. Butch'd always calm him down of course, but she definitely did not expect him to be so indifferent.  
  
"He's just upset about Boomer, let him be," Butch explained, "I'd personally advise you to calm down though," he warned, "I can her Bubble's teeth gnashing as if she wants to chew you up with them," he said as he started to guffaw and Bubbles started to blush not only at hearing Butch's statement, but also by Princess peeking at her curiously to find out if what Butch said was really true.  
  
******  
  
"I had a wonderful evening Him," a female said seductively as she leaned across the table to kiss him, "you should be leaving now," she said sweetly, "your little boy might leave the training room early and wonder where you've gone," she said kindly but her voice underlined a serious warning, "you can't let him find out that your dating me," she chastised, "you know what will happen," she said seriously, her voice loosing all it's happiness and warmth.  
  
"The boy has to be forced to come out of there more than half the time," Him said dismissively, "there is no way that he'll come out early," he said as him eyes soon became mesmerized again by her.  
  
"Him," the woman said sternly, "You know that I don't live here alone," she said in exasperation, "I can't let anyone come home and see you here, you know that," she said her voice becoming slightly agitated.  
  
"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Him cried his voice becoming raspy and angry, "I'll go," he said as he rose from the table, "but I'll be back soon," he said certainly, "and you better give your little 'house guest' something to do," he said almost threateningly.  
  
"Him you that he's more than just a houseguest," she chastised, "plus me dating a demon is not good for my reputation, you know that."  
  
"Fine," Him said as he made a portal that would take him back the gym.  
  
"Please honey," the woman said as she came up behind him and put her arms around him, "be patient, do it for me," she pleaded softly as she buried her face into his strong back.  
  
"Okay," Him said his voice no longer upset, "I'll do it for you," he said as he turned to her and smiled, "and only for you," he said as he kissed her on the lips.  
  
*******  
  
"We're here!" Buttercup cried victoriously as she neared her home.  
  
But she heard arguing as she neared the door and signaled Boomer to be quiet.  
  
"Buttercup and Bubbles deserve to have their side of the story told along with Blossom's!" a male voice cried angrily, "Blossom will only tell the side of the story that will defend her," he said, "she'll never tell him anything that would make HER look bad," he said.  
  
"But she's right, not those other two!" a female voice cried in outrage, "they are the ones who ousted her out of the group Mitch," she said, "you of all people should realize that," she said breathing hard, "you were right in the middle of it," she accused.  
  
"You are involved in this too!" Prof. Utonium's voice was heard crying skeptically, "Blossom come back downstairs right now!" he cried, "I want to know what happened that day this instant!" he demanded as both Buttercup and Boomer's eyes widened in full realization and fear.  
  
"Wait!" both Buttercup and Boomer cried in unison as they smashed down the front door; "we want to tell our side of the story too!" they cried as they fell with a crash in the living room, the door falling under them.  
  
Blossom, who was now half way down the stairs stopped and looked at the sight below her. Her eyes darkened immediately when she saw that it was Buttercup and Boomer.  
  
"What are you guys doing here!" Robyn cried in surprise when she saw them.  
  
"Thank God you guys are here!" Mitch dried as he ran towards them, "Robyn's told the Professor that you guys ousted Blossom from the group," he said urgently as Boomer and Buttercup glared at an upset Robyn, "at least you guys got here before Blossom could tell her side of the story," he said returning Blossom's dark look with one of his own.  
  
"Guess it's a good thing that we came here early," Buttercup said coldly as Mitch assisted her in getting up, "hey darling," she said and kissed Mitch softly on the lips, "Dad, I truly think that we should wait for Bubbles to come home first," she said, "we need all sides of the story to be heard," she said as she gave Robyn a threatening glare, "even though it's obvious that one side has been told already," she added.  
  
Robyn sat there glaring straight back at Buttercup. Her large brown eyes (if the colour is wrong tell me) were now small and hateful. She was now 5'6 and her once long flowing brown hair was now shoulder length and lightly curled (still brown). She was wearing brown leather jacket, a sky blue blouse with a rainbow on it, black bell-bottom pants and black shoes. She also had on a pair of large golden hoped earrings in each ear, she had on colourful beaded jewelry on each arm, and her face had on makeup consisting of sky blue eye shadow, red lipstick and a slight application of blush to bring out the redness in her cheeks.  
  
Mitch meanwhile was smiling. He was so glad that Buttercup came in time. He knew that Blossom being Professor's favourite would have made everything totally in her favour if she told her side of the story before the others returned. Now there was a chance of revealing the truth. Mitch now stood 6ft. tall, his brown looking the same way it did from pre-school, his face had on a few red freckles on his cheeks that made him look even more handsome when her smiles, his eyes were dark brown. He was wearing a black tight fitting shirt with the words 'Rock Out Loud' in the middle in bold white letters. He had on a pair of dark blue denim jeans and black shoes with laces.  
  
"We should call Bubbles," Boomer said and Robyn glared him, "everyone ought to have their side of the story told," he said as he turned to look at Robyn, "do you have a problem with that Robyn?" he asked her suddenly and she began to blush and look very surprised and embarrassed.  
  
"Of course she doesn't," Blossom answered for her, "now stop trying to embarrass her because you're stronger than her!" she demanded as Boomer's mouth fell open in shock at the accusation.  
  
"He's not trying to embarrass her t anything!" Buttercup cried in his defense, "I don't know what you saw, but she's been glaring at us from the moment that she came through the door," she said as she slipped something to Mitch.  
  
"I'm going out for some fresh air," Mitch said suddenly as he hurried outside, "Boomer you wanna come?" he called out to him.  
  
"I'll just stay the door," Boomer said when he noticed Robyn readying herself to rush outside, "you find yourself hit by a sudden draft," he said as he glared at Robyn.  
  
"Mitch," Prof. Utomium said suddenly, "come inside right now," he commanded, "I know that Buttercup slipped you something," he said disapprovingly, "you guys seem to have forgotten that Blossom; unlike the rest of you, has developed a simple but effective ability of telepathy," he said.  
  
Blossom smiled at the bottom of the steps in victory. But her smile faded when Mitch appeared at the door.  
  
"Bubbles will be arriving shortly," Mitch said simply as he closed a cell phone, "here Buttercup," he said handing it to her, "I would have called her myself if mine wasn't in cell phone heaven," he said as he returned to sit next to a furious Robyn.  
  
"You gave him a CELL PHONE!" Blossom cried in fury and disbelief, "how low can you go," she demanded, "the least you could have done was to make the call in front of the rest of us," she said pointing at everybody, "who knows what you told her," she said her voice having an edge of angered panic.  
  
"Well she now knows that you and Robyn started discussing the events of the day that you quit and the events that lead YOUR resignation without her with the Professor," Mitch listed, "and that Robyn has already told her side, claiming that she and Buttercup ousted her from the group," he continued as Robyn's face paled, "and that she's not to fly too fast because Buttercup and Boomer arrived before Blossom could tell her side," he concluded.  
  
"You should have made the call in front of everyone Mitch," Prof. Utonium stated, "hiding away will not help your side of the story being any more believable," he chastised as Robyn and Blossom smiled victoriously, while Mitch looked down in defeat and Buttercup and Boomer stared at the Professor in disbelief, "and for all those curious, it was Robyn who came to me about this not Blossom."  
  
"Honesty is the best policy," Blossom said with great conviction as she came to stand beside Buttercup, "I too think that we should wait for Bubbles," she said with an ominous smirk.  
  
"Well I don't!" the Professor said suddenly, "I want to know the truth and I want to know it right now!" he demanded.  
  
******  
  
Bubbles stood still as stone, the cell phone still at her ear even though Mitch had already hung up.  
  
"What's wrong!" Brick demanded as he hurried to her side, "what did Mitch say?" he asked, his voice becoming rather panicked at her refusal to answer.  
  
"Robyn's told her side of the story as to why Blossom left the group," Butch said suddenly, "seems as if there'll be a showdown tonight," he said as everyone else stared at him in surprise, "your special phone can't block out my supersonic hearing," he explained, "mine is just way too advanced," he added simply.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for!" Princess demanded, "aren't we going to hurry over there and let justice be served!" she cried to a surprised Bubbles.  
  
But before Bubbles could respond, Butch held up a hand to be quiet.  
  
"Princess, Bubbles," Butch said seriously, "about 40 miles away from here, there's a bomb that's nearing detonation," he said simply as everyone else looked panicked or gasped, "Princess and I can deal with the bomb and the cronies around it (Princess has used her technology to become a crime fighter, she started this from 6th grade), but I need your help in evacuating the hostages and keeping whoever's holding the detonation device, from blowing up the bomb early," he said, "are you guys with me, there are a whole lot of innocent lives at stake here," he said.  
  
"What about Blossom?" Brick asked Bubbles, "You know that she'll tell the Professor things to make her seem innocent," he said in a warning tone.  
  
"Buttercup will just have to handle it 'til I get there," Bubbles responded frankly, "too many lives are at stake here," she said, "I am a crime fighter and I'm going to do my job," she said boldly, "this family squabble will have to wait," she said firmly, "Butch lead the way," she added and Butch took up Princess in his arms and they opened and flew out the metal door.  
  
End of Chapter4  
  
Sorry for taking so long! Please Read and Review! And also tell me what you think should happen next and whom do you think that the Professor should believe?  
  
Advice: Read "How Much I Hate You" (prequel) first before making your decision.  
  
I'll try to have chapter five up as soon as possible. Just know that there will be a whole lot more lies thrown around than the truth. Some of these lies might come from someone that you least expect. Dumm Dumm Dumm!  
  
Oh yeah, thank you everyone who has reviewed my story so far! You are the ones that help me keep writing and keep my stories so alive and GREAT! Thank you All! 


	5. Chapter5: Is this really it? What are yo...

Everyone, please forget whatever I wrote in chapter4 about what chapter5 would be like. This chapter5 is totally different and chapter6 will be the very last chapter. Yes this sequel is coming to an end. But everyone, there's good news! There will be a part three that shows how they turn out as adults (they'll be 25yrs). But will be four chapters maximum, so don't expect a lot. After that it's all over. Thank You all those who've reviewed this story from the very beginning 'til now (and those who began more recently). You've really helped in inspiring me to write this far. THANKS!  
  
Chapter 5: Is this really it? What are you doing here!  
  
"Well!" Professor Utoniun demanded, "I want to know everything and I want the truth!"  
  
"Dad," Buttercup said, "We never ousted Blossom it was here decision," she said as Robyn glared at her, "ask her yourself," she as she turned to look at Blossom.  
  
"Did they really try to oust you out of the group?" Professor Utonium asked Blossom.  
  
"Not directly," Blossom said softly as she twiddled her fingers not looking the Professor in the eye, "but they wrote mean letters to me and didn't have the guts to come to my face!" she cried pointing at Buttercup who had to held back by Boomer, "they spoke bad things about me behind my back and even disowned me as a sister!" she cried and turned to the Professor with tears (fake) in her eyes, "I couldn't stay in a group where my own sister's hated me and even accused me of things that I never did!"  
  
"You liar!" Buttercup cried angrily as Boomer (still) held her back, "if we came to your face you'd deny what you did and run to the Professor!" she cried as she reached for Blossom who moved out of her reach, "tell me that you would have confessed that you tried to steal my boyfriend from ME!" she cried furiously as she struggled to break away from Boomer who seemed to be close to loosing the grip that he had on her, "TELL ME!"  
  
"You mean that is about a GUY!" Professor Utonium cried furiously, "you threw your sister off the team because she for all I know acted too friendly for you with some, GUY!" he cried furiously glaring at Buttercup, "now I'm really beginning to understand Robyn's concern about the circumstances under which Blossom left the group!" he cried as he looked at Robyn who smirked slightly as she watched Buttercup struggle to get away from Boomer.  
  
*This is so sad. She's going to make this so easy for Blossom to be leader of the group again. At least she will unless Bubbles turns up. That girl has both brains and self-control on her side. She'd definitely make Professor Utonium not allow Blossom to become leader of the group again. I hope something is keeping her busy so that doesn't happen. * (Robyn's thought)  
  
"It was more than that!" Mitch cried, "she ran the group like she was the only one who had a say!" he accused, "who elected her to be leader anyway!" he demanded, "I'm certain that there was no form of voting when she elected herself leader of the PPG's!" he cried at the Professor who looked at him darkly for a moment, then went deep in thought.  
  
A moment later he gave his opinion.  
  
"There seems to be some rivalry as a result of jealousy and some misunderstanding." Professor Utoniun stated and held up a hand to silence Mitch and ignored Buttercup's angry cries of denial, "I believe that Blossom quit to stop disagreements and arguments for leadership as well as because of the misunderstandings between her and Buttercup," he observed, "I've decided that Blossom should be let back in the group," he announced and Boomer was so shocked (while Robyn flung an arm in the air crying out 'YES' and Blossom floated over to hug her and Mitch stood there stiff in disbelief) that he let go of Buttercup who flew over to the Professor her face filled with rage.  
  
"YOU CAN"T MAKE A DECISION LIKE THAT!" Buttercup cried, "IT'S BUBBLES DECISION WHO GETS INTO THE GROUP!" she cried as Boomer nodded in agreement and Robyn's eyes darkened as she glared at Buttercup, "YOU CAN'T UNDERMINE HER JUST BECAUSE SHE'S NOT HERE!" she cried, "WE SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE STARTED THIS THING WITHOUT HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"  
  
"Then why didn't YOU wait for her then?" Robyn asked cheekily, "if her opinion is so important to YOU," she said pointedly.  
  
"Maybe because you guys didn't and tried to get the Professor on your side before Bubbles and Buttercup arrived," Mitch snapped at Robyn, "and you should be glad," he said suddenly and everyone except Buttercup and Boomer raised eyebrows, "because you did, Blossom you won," he said simply as he walked towards the space where the front door used to be and stood there as he looked out into the night and away from everyone else inside of the house.  
  
"Well that's not quite right Mitch," Blossom responded to Mitch who didn't pay her any attention, "I still want to be leader of the PPG's again," she said formally with a smile as Robyn clapped her hands together with glee and Buttercup stared at her with a look that was a mixture of disgust and disbelief, "I'm certain that I can get Bubbles to see it my way when I talk to her," she continued, "we are both two level headed individuals after all," she added.  
  
"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT BUBBLES IS DUMB ENOUGH TO HAND OVER HER LEADERSHIP TO YOU!" Buttercup cried incredulously at Blossom and Mitch along with Boomer stared at her as if she (Blossom) had gone insane, "THERE IS NO WAY THAT BUBBLES WILL HAND OVER HER LEADERSHIP TO YOU!" she cried, "She's worked too hard for it," she continued a bit more softly, "she'd never give it to YOU," she snarled as her eyes grew small as she glared at Blossom.  
  
"That's enough BUTTERCUP!" Professor Utonium cried, "When Bubbles comes I'll tell her what I've decided," he told Buttercup simply, "and I'll also let her know about Blossom's request of becoming leader again," he said as he looked over at Blossom, "I'm sure that Bubbles wont have a problem relinquishing her position to her very capable sister," he said frankly, "especially since she's not holding petty grudges from the third grade," he said sternly as his eyes focused disapprovingly on Buttercup, "I can't believe that Blossom was forced to leave because of a really old and immature grudge," he said as he sighed and wheeled himself into the kitchen, not saying a word more.  
  
"Blossom," Boomer said softly, "how could you stand there and act as if you had nothing to do with leaving the PPG's?" he asked her simply but his voice was heavily toned with disappointment.  
  
"Blossom didn't leave on her own," Robyn stated, "maybe you should hang out with your girlfriend more and your little 'I'm a bonafide bad girl' friend here less," she said as she gave Buttercup a dirty look, "you're supposed to take Blossom's side as her boyfriend you know," she added as she gave Boomer a stern glare.  
  
"Since when did you become a relationship expert?" Boomer asked her sarcastically "note that you're the only teenager here without a boyfriend," he observed and Robyn suddenly went beet red with embarrassment, "I truly think that you should sort out your own affairs first before meddling into other people's," he said curtly as Robyn gave his a furious death glare.  
  
"She may not be the only single person after tonight," Blossom spoke up suddenly as she gave Boomer a cold glare, "who do really care about Boomer?" she asked him as her eyes seriously pierced his own, "me or Buttercup?" she asked as she took a step towards him.  
  
"I can't believe that you'd really ask me that?" Boomer said softly but honestly, "you really doubt that I love you?" he asked her as he looked into her eyes, "I could have been shouting after you as one of Buttercup's friends, but I didn't," he said his voice starting to crack, "do I have to agree with everything to say and do to make you love me or to make you believe that I love you?" he asked his voice rather cracked and his large blue orbs filled with tears, "after everything we've been through," he added as he closed his eyes, shook his head and chuckled very slightly.  
  
"I'm going home Blossom," Boomer said firmly and flew towards the gaping entrance that no longer had a door, "goodbye Blossom, Buttercup, Professor, Mitch, Ro..." he said but stopped abruptly and turned to look at her then simply flew away.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Robyn and Blossom noticed that she looked unusually disappointed. @@@@  
  
"Man you better STOP THIS!" Brick cried angrily as he hit at another invisible opponent and made a victorious noise when he made contact. But it soon became cries of pain as several of the invisible minions attacked and did more damage to Brick than he had done to their now slightly stunned comrade.  
  
[Meanwhile in another part of the building]  
  
"We have to find him!" Bubbles cried as she, Princess and Butch (he was carrying Princess) flew opening room after room as they tried to find the twisted psychopath that hatched this evil plan, "a young lady said that she saw a pale looking green-haired boy that might be the cause of all this rocus!" she cried as she checked another room and found that neither the suspected boy or the true mastermind inside of it, "why did they have to coat all these doors with the special liquid that disallows us to see through their doors!" she whined as she opened another door to check for their elusive culprit.  
  
"I personally would never check into a hotel if I knew or felt that someone could so easily spy on me," Princess declared frankly, "I like my PRIVACY (emphasizes each syllable) thank you VERY much," she stated matter of factly as she nodded to affirm her own private estimation of the matter.  
  
Bubbles gave her an 'I'm gonna KILL YOU' death glare but was interrupted by Butch before she could react.  
  
"I have to agree with Princess on that one Bubbles," Butch stated frankly and very suddenly as Bubbles turned her attention to him with a look of apprehension and disbelief, "I frankly find the idea of people being able to peek in on me while I think that I'm locked away in private as really creepy," he said honestly, "especially when I'm in the shower," he said with a slight shiver as Princess laughed openly at him and Bubbles pouted angrily.  
  
"That's not what I meant to do with my powers!" Bubbles cried defensively.  
  
"Well not everyone is as pure and clear cut as you Bubbles," Princess stated, "some people actually like to waddle in the reckless mud of life sometimes," she said as she adjusted herself and gave Butch a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Don't tempt me so sneakily while I'm flying," Butch chastised her jokingly, his voice becoming rather husky as he continued flying with a very amused Princess.  
  
They checked more and more rooms but still couldn't find their suspect or the culprit.  
  
"Looking for someone Bubbles?" a male voice asked suddenly, "maybe I can help," he stated as he came from around a corner and stood not far away from Bubbles and the others.  
  
It was the green haired boy that the lady had told Bubbles about. True to the description he was unusually pale and had dark large purple eyes. He stood 5'9 and was in a musty green over coat, white shirt, black pants and black sneakers with light green soles. What weren't in the description at all were the boy's ability to levitate and the lightning that was exuding from his body within the concentrated spot of where he stood. He was now levitating about four inches off the ground and grinned menacingly at Bubbles who slightly cringed with disgust at the boy's unusual and creepy features.  
  
"Don't like my improvements?" the boy asked in feigned niceness, "but I think I look so much more 'butch' like this," he said teasingly as he quickly glanced at Butch who turned in Bubble's direction for an explanation, "but I thought you liked that in a man, I'm so much tougher and powerful now than I was in Prep School," he said frankly and pointedly.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing here!" Princess demanded suddenly and angrily, "trying to frighten us with a light show?" she asked curtly as the boy turned to grin at her evilly.  
  
"You of all people can't recognize me Princess?" the boy asked mischievously as he cocked his head to look at her more closely, "Project Recreate?" he asked and Princess's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Mike?" Princess squeaked and he nodded his head, his eyes now closed but a sadistically evil grin crossed his face so wide that most of teeth showed.  
  
"Didn't recognize me with my new look huh?" Mike asked pointedly, "my unusual eyes were usually a dead give away so I had to wear sunglasses so that I wouldn't be recaptured," he told her, as Butch and Bubbles looked in Mike's direction in total disbelief.  
  
"Mike Believe?" Bubbles asked softly in disbelief, "is that really you?" she asked as Butch raised an eyebrow but remained silent.  
  
"Yes Bubbles it's me," Mike said coldly, "not the same little boy whose affections you used to turn down in prep school huh?" he asked icily as Bubbles eyes widened in frightened disbelief.  
  
"Don't tell me this is all about Bubbles?" Butch asked sarcastically, "what about destroying this hotel because it's Princess's fathers pride and joy huh?" he asked as both Bubbles and Princess turned to him in surprise, "thought that I wouldn't find you eventually, buddy?" he asked almost playfully but placed a strange pointed emphasis on the word 'buddy' that made Mike's face and the lighting exuding from him flare up in anger.  
  
"So it's you!" Mike cried angrily, "the one her father sent to carry me back!" he cried as Butch grinned slyly and chuckled, "I'll never go back to that lab, NEVER!" he cried as he stepped back fear actually showing up in his eyes.  
  
"Like you have a choice!" Butch cried at him with anger of his own, "if you only did as you were told you wouldn't have had to be carried back to the lab after Prep school," he told him frankly, "Princess knows everything and her father gave me all the details that I needed to know," he snarled, "you're a lunatic who they tried to fix but obviously you're in permanent disrepair!" he cried, "you killed a boy with your evil imaginary beasts," he said softly but with great detest and disgust, "did you really expect to be allowed to be free to walk around after that?" he asked almost incredulously.  
  
"You must be really happy Butch," Mike said suddenly with a low chuckle that made everyone uncomfortable, "marrying Princess, probably going to have kids someday," he said almost in a reflective tone, "isn't it so sad that you'll never be able to see it with your own two eyes?" he asked him with a demanding undertone.  
  
"At least I'll never have to see your ugly face," Butch responded simply making Mike even angrier, "they told me that their attempts to improve you and make you more obedient involved making drastic changes in your molecular and or cell structure, something to that effect," he threw out obviously uncertain on everything that he had been told about Mike, "your look must make you look as if you're forever in Halloween," he said simply and Mike's face went red as Princess unsuccessfully tried to muffle a laugh.  
  
"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Bubbles asked after being silent for sometime, "was Mike born in a lab or something?" she asked her voice filled with confusion.  
  
"We wish!" Princess cried, "if he was my Daddy and the scientists would have been able to control him a long time ago," she spat as she glared at the pale mutated teen.  
  
"Don't you mean that they'd have made me into a mindless experiment," Mike snapped at Princess, "I didn't have most of these abilities until after they decided to experiment on me and make me into some form of weapon!" he cried accusingly as he pointed a finger at Princess, "you act as if you don't know you used to come and play cards with me while they kept me in that cell!" he cried angrily at her, "Old Maid was your favourite and you almost never played anything else with me," he continued as Bubbles looked at Princess suspiciously, "do you really believe that all they wanted was to help me control my powers?" he asked her almost skeptically, "that medicine not experiment and torture made me always look so pale and malnourished?" he asked as tears started to well up in Princess's eyes, "do you really believe that these other powers bestowed upon me will help me control my ability to create invisible people and animals of varying types, powers and tempers?" he asked her and Princess started to mouth something, but Butch interrupted her.  
  
"You really think that you're smart don't you?" Butch asked him snidely, "how do we know that these powers aren't something you recently picked up by scaring some scientist or by making some deal with some power giving villain?" he accused, "Mojo Jojo did something similar with his tainted chemical X," he told Mike in a matter of fact tone as Mike glared at him with his hauntingly huge dark purple eyes that now started to glow.  
  
"He's not lying I was around every time they said he learned a new power," Princess said her voice sounded so far away it was almost scary, "I really thought that they were trying to help him," she said softly, "how can powers like being able to shoot electricity and crack codes or blow up things with your eyes help you control your original power," she simply asked and chuckled, "I honestly thought that you kept on developing new powers and needed to be controlled," she said with a sigh as Mike now looked at her with pity, "they fooled me perfectly, I was so stupid," she snapped at herself critically and Butch set her on the floor and readied himself to fight Mike.  
  
"Let him go," Bubbles said suddenly her voice low but very commanding , "he's telling the truth, I read his mind," she said simply.  
  
"I never told anyone I developed it because I didn't want to be categorized with Blossom or be feared by Buttercup who'd be skeptical towards anyone with such a power," Bubbles quickly explained, "I can mainly block people from reading my own mind," she continued, "but I can read minds very well when the person whose minds I read keeps their minds open," she told them as she turned her full attention to Mike, "you've always kept a part of you open to everyone Mike, it was always apart of kind yet slightly naïve nature," she said kindly to him, "but I do know now who we can't trust," she added with a dark snarl as she turned on Butch, "you know that Mike falsely claimed that there was a bomb here didn't you?" she asked in a very demanding tone.  
  
"Butch?" Princess asked softly, "is that true?" she asked her voice sounding very worried.  
  
"Well he's still a criminal!" Butch cried in his defense, "he's wanted by Princess's Lab and the secret police can confirm it," he said as Mike paled and looked away, "he even closed the doors with his mind and scared the occupants of this building nearly to death claiming that there was a bomb!" he cried, "that must count as something criminal!" he cried incredulously as he looked to both Princess and Bubbles for support but got none, "I don't care I'm going to take him down anyway," he said confidently and flew straight for Mike.  
  
But Mike was ready. When Butch flew straight for him, just as he rose to hit him, Mike dove under him and slashed his side with a small curved knife. When Mike straightened Butch didn't budge. In fact Butch now was immobile and in the same position that he was when Mike slashed him.  
  
"One of the scientists was a Final Fantasy buff," Mike said simply but was panting heavily, "he made this based off Rikku's thief dressphere and one of her best moves called 'Borrowed Time,'" he explained, "in other words it freezes your opponent for a certain amount of time," he added.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Bubbles asked as she came closer to Mike, "you can't stay here you're obviously a wanted criminal in one sense or the other," she said frankly, "I want to help," she added but Mike chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"You can't Bubbles, you're a superhero," Mike said simply and faster than with Butch slashed her side with the same knife, "you however can help me Princess," he said, "you can claim kidnapping afterwards," he deduced quickly.  
  
"I won't help you," Princess said softly, "I can't, it just wouldn't be right for my fiancé or my father," she said guiltily as Mitch sighed.  
  
"Like you got a choice," Mike said frankly and looked Princess straight I the eyes. @@@@  
  
(Three hours Later)  
  
"Hello everyone," Bubbles said tiredly as she walked through the gap where the front door used to be without realizing it, "Brick had to get some minor medical care, but other than that everything went okay," she said to Professor Utonium and Blossom who were sitting in the living room being very unresponsive, "Oh yeah, when are having the debate about Blossom's return?" she asked sweetly even though it was obvious that she was unhappy about it.  
  
"The debate's over," a female voice from the kitchen said rather curtly, "Blossom's back in," she said and came out moments late to reveal herself as being Robyn.  
  
"I wasn't here," Bubbles said pointedly, "how can the debate be over and decided without my input?" she asked even though it sounded more like a snappish demand.  
  
The Professor turned to her and relayed to her the details of what had happened in her absence. Bubbles stood there for a moment dumbfounded but she soon started to laugh.  
  
"You know what Blossom," Bubbles said simply between laughs, "you can have the leadership," she said frankly as she started to head up the stairs, "in fact you can recruit whoever you want," she said her voice slightly cracking, "I don't care about saving the day anymore!" she cried her voice totally cracked and she ran into Buttercup's room.  
  
Everyone sat in shocked silence. But moments later their was a piercing shriek from Buttercup's room. Before anyone could move Bubbles came running out with a note.  
  
"What's the meaning of this!" Bubble's demanded flashing the note in their faces, "what did you say to make Buttercup decide to runaway!"  
  
End of Chapter5  
  
This took so long because my DUMB computer deleted half of the story and I was stuck on how to replace the lost stuff for nearly THREE WEEKS! I am so SORRY EVERYONE! Remember to review!  
  
Chapter6 will be the last chapter then there'll be one last tiny serial telling you how they turned out. Then it will all be over. I'm still EXTREMELY grateful to all those who reviewed this story and it's prequel. Thank you.  
  
Hairy Gregory (hope I spelt it right): Your past review gave me the idea of making Butch be deceptive. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6: This is it

Chapter 6: This is it.  
  
(Fifteen Minutes Later Elsewhere)  
  
Buttercup flew swiftly in the night. She was sick of the Professor giving Blossom special treatment, sick of being treated as a second class sister of Blossom and Bubbles by High School teachers who couldn't see beyond excellent marks and an ever smiling face, sick of living in her stupid life here in Townsville, sick of everything. She was going to leave Townsville, but there was one thing that she had to do.  
  
She looked down to see Mitch nearing his home, he looked rather angry kicking a can as he walked along the lonely sidewalk. Buttercup slowly landed behind him.  
  
"Hello Buttercup," Mitch said nonchalantly and Buttercup nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Buttercup asked almost incredulously.  
  
"When you're in a bad mood you're more alert I guess," Mitch responded simply and sighed, "You're planning on walking me home Buttercup?" he asked frankly but his voice had a hint of curtness that showed that he was still angry about what had happened earlier at her house.  
  
"Turn around and you tell me?" Buttercup responded with sarcastic curtness.  
  
Mitch turned around slowly, but his eyes widened when he saw Buttercup. Buttercup was now levitating slightly over the ground, sitting Indian style in the air. But that's not what surprised Mitch. What surprised him was the brown leather suitcase that she held in her left hand and the light gray one shoulder back pack that she had over one shoulder. She was also wearing a dark blue cap, brown denim jacket, a black blouse, knee length black tights, black bobby socks and black laced army boot that were just below her knees. She had on light blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss was on her lips. But what surprised Mitch most were her hands. She had on black biker gloves and sticking out of them were fingers.  
  
"I snuck into Blossom's room and swiped some of the formula that she had been working on," Buttercup explained to an astonished Mitch, "I knew that it was to give her fingers because I overheard her telling Robyn about a week ago and that she was going to use it when she was going to go to the Summer Townsville dance with Boomer," she continued, "I decided to leave the Professor and Townsville forever," she told him seriously, "will you drop everything and come with me?" she asked almost meekly.  
  
Mitch looked at her as if she had gone crazy. Leave Townsville! He had his whole life here. Maybe it wasn't perfect; especially with all the arguing in his house and teachers bothering him at school about his high interest in football and lack of interest in his academics, but was all that he had and I was good enough for him. He couldn't give it up because Buttercup couldn't agree with her Father who treated her rather poorly. He loved Buttercup, but he couldn't bear the idea of ending up uneducated and stuck in a dead end like his father. He knew that it wouldn't be fair to Buttercup either, he saw through his father what wrong decisions and lack of education could do to a man. He didn't want to end up like his father, who just caused his mother to have even more stress and noise in her life. Even if he had to stay in Townsville and finish his education. He'd work hard to do well enough to get a scholarship to a University or at least a College that was far away from his town. Even if he had to do it all without Buttercup. She was part of what always kept her going, but he would continue going even better if he knew that his decision wouldn't lead her to see the love of her life transform into his father.  
  
"I'm sorry Buttercup," Mitch responded frankly as Buttercup's face fell, "I can't, I at least need to graduate High School and get into a College," he told her as she nodded but looked at the sidewalk, "I love you Buttercup," he said suddenly and she looked up at him with teary eyes, "more than you even know," he said softly and leaned over to kiss her.  
  
She responded softly when his lips touched hers. They kissed each other long and slowly. No tongue was involved but they increased their slow and steady pace (kissing) with great passion. When Mitch finally pulled away his eyes were filled with no form of indecision.  
  
"I have an idea," Mitch said slowly breathing hard, "remember that City ummm place where your father went to work for a while we were in Ms. Keane's class?" he asked her and she nodded but grimaced at the memory, "I have an Uncle there who runs a Drag Racing Ring," he told her, "you can get a job there as a look out or something," he said simply but sounded rather nervous.  
  
"A Drag Racing ring?" Buttercup asked him with incredulous seriousness, "you want me to join an ILLEGAL Drag Racing Ring?" she asked him seriously and Mitch grinned nervously but nodded all the same.  
  
"What have I got to lose," Buttercup said frankly, "where is it?" she asked and Mitch quickly fished out a piece of paper and wrote some directions on it.  
  
"Tell him Red Hummer sent you," Mitch instructed her and ignored her raised eyebrow, "you don't use your real name in that kind of gig unless you don't mind or are certain that you won't get caught," he quickly explained, "so, what's your new nick name then?" he asked and Buttercup thought deeply for a moment.  
  
"Feline," Buttercup decided and glared at Mitch as he unsuccessfully stifled a laugh, "I developed a liking for cats over the years!" she cried angrily as Mitch continued to laugh but tried to calm her down.  
  
"It's alright Buttercup," Mitch said barely as he was still laughing, "never imagined you picking out such a name," he told her frankly.  
  
"Ever imagined me being like a Buttercup?" Buttercup asked bluntly and Mitch shook his head in agreement.  
  
"Guess I should get going," Buttercup said almost sadly as she prepared to fly away, "Bye Mitch," she said softly and took off before she could change her mind.  
  
"Bye Buttercup," Mitch whispered in a now cracked voice, "I'll always love you whether you come back or not," he said softly as he now looked at the sidewalk and slowly trudged the rest of the way home.  
  
@@@@  
  
(Two Hours Earlier- Work with me okay readers)  
  
At a subway station Princess sat on a bench next to Mike believe who was urging her to go on the train with him.  
  
"Are you nuts!" Princess cried incredulously at him, "bad enough I left my father a note now you want me to disappear too!" she demanded angrily and she saw a pair of purple eyes look down in defeat.  
  
"But you can't deny your feeling for me!" Mike persisted desperately, "you know that you didn't visit me so often while I was in the lab just to be nice," he told her frankly, "you kissed me once remember?" he asked and Princess looked at him and momentarily relished the memory.  
  
"But I kissed lots of guys before Mike," Princes insisted, "just take the train you're properly disguised to get out of the city," she told him as he slipped on a pair of sunglasses on turned on the device that Princess had gotten for him.  
  
Immediately Mike now looked like a young adult male with well tanned skin, smooth short brown hair, light brown eyes, and on a whole not as scarily mutated as he looked before. Mike looked into her eyes again and sighed.  
  
"Fine," Mike said simply, "but hold the ticket one more time and tell me that you won't come with me," he told her and shoved the ticket into her hand.  
  
"I can't," Princess responded solemnly and dropped the ticket into his lap; suddenly she started to sob and leaned on Mike's shoulder.  
  
He slowly stroked her hair and whispered soft cooing noises as the train came closer.  
  
(Ten Minutes Later)  
  
As many people exited the train one solitary figure steeped into the train solemnly. The person didn't turn to wave Goodbye. A goodbye would be useless now.  
  
As the train pulled away to it's far off destination there was small shuffling on the roof of the train. A pair of purple eyes glowed momentarily then everything went black. @@@@  
  
(One Month Later)  
  
"We still can't find anything sir," a police officer told the Professor, "it's like she disappeared out of the area and the state!" he cried almost incredulously, "with her powers she could me in Morocco tonight and the Antarctic tomorrow," he said frankly.  
  
"No," Professor Utonium stated, "she wouldn't leave the entire state just yet, I know it," he said frankly, "have you checked Citysville?" he asked despairing and the police man nodded.  
  
"With a fine teeth comb," the policeman told him honestly, "if anyone's seen her they aint talking," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Why did you have to put so much stress on me now Buttercup?" the Professor muttered angrily as the police man left and he slammed the door.  
  
(Meanwhile Upstairs in Bubbles Room)  
  
Bubbles sat quietly as she continued to watch the tape that Mitch had given her from Buttercup. She too had laughed when Mitch told her that Buttercup nicknamed herself 'Feline', but was rather uncomfortable about Buttercup doing something illegal. But as she watched the tape Buttercup looked quiet happy flying above the cars, starting races and looking out for the police or 'pesky tattle tales.'  
  
"So she's that happy huh?" Blossom asked suddenly and Bubbles jumped since she forgot that Blossom was sitting right beside her, "Buttercup getting a purple weave to make her hair long, who would have thought," she stated frankly and Bubbles looked at the screen again and had to agree with Blossom.  
  
Buttercup was soaring over the cars in sleeveless white top with a butterfly on it, a short pleated green skirt that barely passed her buttocks, two-inch high black sandals that had straps almost to her hips, oversized sunglasses, make up, purple nail polish, and her braided hair was in a ponytail and thanks to the weave of purple hair (s) now reached below her waist. She was laughing and looked quite happy with her new job and very much new life.  
  
"How long can she keep this up," Bubbles asked herself softly as she watched Buttercup.  
  
"For as long as she wants," Blossom stated frankly, "you know Buttercup," she said as she smiled at the new PPG uniform Bubbles was wearing and was glad that Buttercup left and she could make Bubbles a PPG again in exchange for her (Blossom's) silence. @@@@  
  
(Two Days Later)  
  
"I'll come home when I'm ready daddy!" Princess cried angrily from her cell phone, "I'm only at a mall, not Harlem," she told him in a rather annoyed voice.  
  
"But you used to be home so often," her father persisted, "what happened?" he asked as Princess scoffed at this statement, "is it about you ending your engagement to Butch?" he asked her suddenly and Princess sighed.  
  
"It was best father," Princess said firmly despite her chin shaking, "I can't marry someone I can't trust," she said honestly.  
  
"Well know that I'm sorry and I'll always love you no matter what," her father stated truthfully.  
  
"I know that Father," Princess whined even though her voice revealed that she was happy to hear him say it, "I have to go now," she said as the car stopped in front of the mall, "bye dad, I love you," she added and hung up after he said Bye too. @@@@  
  
"Kiss me!" Robyn cried as she chased Boomer around the room, "you were dared to kiss me you have to do it," she cried angrily as Boomer continued to float out of her reach.  
  
"Not on your life Robber," Boomer said curtly and Robyn winced at the nickname he gave her, "I can't believe that part of the reason you hung around Blossom was to get to me," he said incredulously, "that's so deceitful, even if we're not seeing each other anymore," he told her and Robyn pouted.  
  
"Well she isn't Miss goody goody herself!" Robyn retorted angrily then she thought of something, "if I tell you something about your mother will you kiss me?" she asked sweetly and Boomer lowered his altitude slightly.  
  
"What is it?" Boomer asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Remember when she left you alone last Friday night for no particular reason?" Robyn asked and Boomer's eyes widened and Robyn grinned at the fact that her statement was now confirmed, "my cousin Bobby saw her and Him kissing," she said in a sing song manner.  
  
Boomer's eyes widened in disbelief. That couldn't be true. But then he remembered that last night Him had called his house and left a message for his mother to call back. Boomer had erased the message in disgust and later heard his mother muttering angrily about her boyfriend not even trying to leave her a message. Then it hit him. His mother really was dating Him!  
  
"Fine then!" Boomer cried angrily and swooped down and kissed Robyn almost too harshly.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Yes people this is the end of the serial. I'm going to start the Trilogy that will show them at Twenty five right away. You will see how the events of Repercussions affect them in "Aftermath" (dumb title but it was either that or "Final Results"- sounds more like an exam *shudders*). Thank you all those who reviewed me through out the serial you were wonderful support!  
  
Remember to read and review. If you have a better title suggestion to the Trilogy, please tell me (in the reviews). 


End file.
